Ouro de Leprechaun
by Yoko Hiyama
Summary: A última vontade de Sirius Sirius x Remus YAOI


- Sabe, Remus? Semana passada, pedi a Gui que me fizesse o favor de verificar a minha conta lá no Gringotes... - Sirius finalmente decidiu puxar assunto, depois de dar umas vinte voltas ao redor do quarto empoeirado.

- É mesmo? - Lupin perguntou, sem sequer levantar os olhos do livro que estava lendo. Tinha recebido algumas missões difíceis desde que a Ordem da Fênix fora fundada, e preferia imensamente sua leitura a ouvir sobre as finanças de Sirius.

- Sim, sim... e ele por acaso me informou que a conta não foi movimentada uma única vez durante todos esses anos em que estive preso em Askaban... - Sirius continuou, num leve tom de acusação que certamente passaria desapercebido pela maioria dos ouvidos descuidados, mas certamente não dos de Lupin.

- Nada mais natural, não? - Remus perguntou, ainda sem olhar pro seu interlocutor, numa tentativa habilidosa de fazer com que o outro acreditasse que ele não fazia idéia de onde Sirius pretendia chegar.

- Evidente que não! - Sirius respondeu, fazendo questão de deixar clara sua impaciência, característica sua que vinha se mostrando cada vez mais marcante, desde que fora obrigado a permanecer escondido na velha casa situada no Largo Grimmauld - E eu agradeceria se você me fizesse o grande favor de olhar pra mim enquanto eu falo com você!

Remus respirou fundo, deixando o livro de lado, conformado, antes de olhar para Sirius, aguardando que ele continuasse. Momento perfeito para que o mago se aproximasse mais dele e, antes de perguntar, o encarar de uma forma que parecia avisá-lo que não admitiria rodeios ou mentiras na resposta:

- Por que não usou o dinheiro, Remus?

- Por que não é meu? - o lobisomem devolveu a pergunta tranqüilamente, tomando o cuidado de imprimir um tom de obviedade na voz.

- Como não é seu? - Sirius reagiu, parecendo mais furioso do que nunca - Já se esqueceu que você é meu mari...

O olhar de censura que Lupin lhe deu fez com que Sirius se calasse por não mais que dois segundos, para logo depois retomar a frase, num tom bem mais baixo.

- É... ou foi... não faz diferença! O que importa é que aquele dinheiro é tão seu quanto meu, por que não usou?

- Porque não precisei! - Remus respondeu, apesar daquela ser uma mentira descarada.

- Oras! - Sirius focalizou o olhar nos trapos que Remus teimava em usar como vestes, antes de prosseguir - Definitivamente, não é o que me parece...

Remus se endireitou na cadeira, claramente incomodado com as insinuações do outro. Já sabia que Sirius não tinha o costume de se preocupar com o impacto produzido por suas palavras, muito menos quando desejava vencer uma discussão, mas nem por isso poderia evitar o ferimento que o outro acabara de fazer em seu ego.

- Pois fique sabendo que eu jamais tocaria em um galeão seu, nem que eu estivesse morrendo de fome! - proferiu, cheio de orgulho incontido.

- Ah é? - Sirius botou a mão na cintura, parecendo ainda mais ofendido do que ele - E pode me dizer qual é o problema dos nossos galeões? Será que eles contêm alguma espécie de azaração que eu desconheço?

Um pouco tocado com o fato de Sirius insistir que o dinheiro pertencia aos dois, mesmo estando tão claramente irritado, Remus decidiu aliviar o tom, na tentativa de amenizar o clima de briga que havia se formado entre eles.

- Entenda, Sirius... Quando você foi preso... e naquelas circunstâncias... eu fiquei com muito ódio de você... - Remus explicou, cuidadoso - A ponto de não querer entrar em contato com absolutamente nada que fosse seu. E isso inclui o seu dinheiro.

- Ah... murmurou Sirius, aparentemente desarmado com a revelação que o outro acabara de lhe fazer - Entendo...

- Não faça essa cara, por favor... - Remus pediu. Detestava ver a expressão de cachorro machucado que Sirius costumava fazer sempre que se sentia magoado ou perdido - Você sabe que eu não tinha como saber que você era inocente...

- Não... e-eu sei disso - Sirius gaguejou, ainda sem recuperar a compostura - Eu deveria ter imaginado que era algo desse tipo...

- Sirius...

- Está tudo bem... - Sirius o interrompeu e recomeçou a caminhar em volta do quarto, sem dizer mais nada.

Minutos se passaram e Lupin já estava quase acreditando que aquele tinha realmente sido o fim da conversa, quando ouviu a voz rouca do companheiro lhe dizer:

- Mas você sabe... se acontecer algo comigo...

- Por Merlin. Não diga uma besteira dessa! - Remus o censurou como se Sirius fosse uma criança.

- Se acontecer, Remus... eu queria que você fizesse uso desse dinheiro... quero dizer, se eu não estiver presente pra te proteger, pelo menos você poderia ter alguma... segurança.

Remus respirou fundo, detestando aquele assunto do fundo do coração:

- Admiro muito sua preocupação, Sirius... de verdade... mas eu não preciso desse tipo de segurança. Pelo menos não a esse preço.

Sirius se aproximou do lobisomem, ajoelhando-se diante da cadeira em que ele estava sentado para que pudesse alcançar melhor seus olhos.

- Remus... quando eu te vi, depois de todos esse anos... tão magro... tão abatido... - Sirius deixou uma das mãos deslizar pelo rosto do amigo, com suavidade - juro que me senti culpado por não poder estar aqui e te defender de todo o sofrimento que você deve ter passado durante todo esse tempo sozinho...

Remus não respondeu. Apesar de sua razão lhe gritar que se deixar envolver novamente por aqueles olhos cinzas não poderia lhe trazer nada além de mais sofrimento, ele simplesmente não encontrava forças pra repelir aquele toque tão carinhoso.

- Você entende que tudo que eu quero é proteger você? - Sirius perguntou, com a boca tão próxima da sua que Remus podia sentir o hálito morno batendo em seu rosto - Que eu quero que você tenha toda a felicidade e conforto que você merece, mesmo se eu não estiver mais aqui?

Remus suspirou:

- Se realmente quer tanto a minha felicidade e conforto, Sirius... então trate de fazer com que eu nunca precise botar as mãos no seu dinheiro.

A resposta de Sirius foi um suave reunir de lábios.

* * *

- Está ouvindo, Remus? - Dumbledore perguntou, assim que reparou que Lupin não parecia estar prestando realmente atenção à uma palavra de que ele dizia.

- Ah? Desculpe, Dumbledore... estou ouvindo. - Remus respondeu como se tivesse despertado de um transe, sem tirar os olhos, porém, do pedaço de pergaminho que descansava em suas mãos.

- Tudo bem... - o velho mago acenou, compreensivo - Eu estava dizendo que, como você pode facilmente verificar, Sirius deixou metade do que tinha pra você e a outra metade pra Harry...

Remus não precisava verificar mais uma vez: a caligrafia desajeitada de Sirius lhe era inconfundível. De fato, estava com a última manifestação de vontade do companheiro em mãos. De repente, sentiu como se aquele pergaminho o queimasse.

- Encontramos por acaso ontem, bem guardado junto às coisas dele... e, bem, achei que deveria saber, pro caso de precisar levantar a quantia disponível no... - Dumbledore prosseguiu, cauteloso.

- Me desculpe, Dumbledore - Remus o interrompeu antes que pudesse prosseguir... mas como eu faço pra abrir mão da minha parte em favor do Harry?

Dumbledore não pôde evitar o olhar surpreso, mas apesar disso, respondeu:

- Bom, acredito que tudo que precise fazer é uma declaração de próprio punho, mas... você tem certeza disso, Remus? - Dumbledore perguntou, perfeitamente ciente das necessidades financeiras do lobisomem.

- Certeza absoluta. - Remus respondeu com convicção - Hoje mesmo preparo essa declaração.

- Mas Remus... se esta é a última vontade dele... por que recusar?

Remus fechou os olhos por alguns segundos antes de responder, a voz inconfundivelmente embargada pelo sofrimento que vinha suportando calado desde o momento em que descobrira que havia perdido Sirius novamente, e dessa vez, pra sempre.

- O tempo é tão engraçado... se há tantos anos atrás era o ódio e o ressentimento que me afastavam desse dinheiro... agora, ao contrário...é o amor que me impede...

- Talvez tenha sido o amor o tempo todo... - Dumbledore, sugeriu, num tom de voz consolador.

Uma lágrima deslizou lenta pelo rosto de Remus, quando ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sim. Talvez...

FIM


End file.
